Close To My Heart
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It was one night when they couldn't sleep. Somewhere along the lines of friends and lovers, these two weren't exactly sure when things changed.
1. Late Night Comfort

" _Stay down, bitch!" Seth yelled after kicking the steel steps, having not heard the sickening sound echo from Amanda's thumb, index and middle fingers… but Finn did and within seconds, his rage took over and he was attacking Seth._

 _Seth fought back and picked Finn up, powerbombing him into the barricade and Amanda's eyes widened in horror as she heard Finn's right shoulder snap out of its socket and Finn saw the tears streaming silently down the petite brunette's face._

 _Finn relocated his shoulder and stood up, running at Seth and attacking him before tossing him into the ring. Turning to Amanda after running over, he pulled the steps away and relocated her fingers and thumb._

" _Your shoulder…" Amanda whispered as Finn crouched down._

" _Mandy, don't worry bout me… get those fingers and thumb checked." Finn whispered to her._

" _After you go in there and kick his crazy ass." Amanda said, the two sharing a quick kiss before Finn ran into the ring and she stood up._

 _The ending was improvised but Finn was handed the championship and him and Amanda hugged… but when they walked into the backstage area, Hunter ran to them._

" _Kids…" Hunter said._

" _His right shoulder…" Amanda responded, tears glistening in her eyes._

" _Her thumb, index and middle fingers on her right hand…" Finn replied, his left arm around Amanda's shoulders._

" _How bad?" Hunter manages to ask… but the looks in their eyes spoke volumes, the two felt like they had fucked up out there and Hunter took his surrogate kids into his arms, all three hugging._

 _To them, everything seemed to move in slow motion after that… the two were holding each other in the trainer's room once they were alone, their foreheads pressed together._

" _Deep breaths… it's okay, we've dealt with worse." Finn whispered as tears fell down Amanda's face._

 _She didn't react fast enough and he had gotten hurt… and now she was blaming herself._

" _I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, I tried to stop him but he… he just got so angry…" Amanda said tearfully as she started to ramble, the tears falling faster._

 _Within seconds, Finn's left arm locked around her back… he pulled her in close to him and their lips crashed together, Amanda reciprocating the kiss and her fingers running through his hair._

 _Two years, they had been wondering what it would be like to kiss each other, to hold each other in a more intimate way than friendship… now that moment was here._

 _Amanda pulled Finn closer to her despite the body paint and they were pressed together, Finn letting out_ a _lower growl as he was reacting favorably to having her body pressed to his._

 _But he was also sore as hell and she was in a highly charged state… some self control had to be shown._

 _Their kiss stopped, both regaining their breath as their lungs screamed for air.…_

Finn's eyes snapped open, seeing that he was unharmed.

' _It was just a bad dream…'_ He thought, stretching back out in the hotel bed and looking out at the Brooklyn skyline… he wasn't settling back into sleep though and the brunette next to him knew it.

"Finn?"

Finn turned, seeing Amanda's sleepy hazel eyes looking into his blue ones.

"Sorry I woke you…" Finn whispered as Amanda lightly ran her right hand along his left arm… they never minded sharing a bed, it was just a human need to want to be near someone when asleep.

"It's okay… I wasn't that deep into sleep anyway. I'm nervous about _Summerslam_ too and that never really goes away… it's…" Amanda responded, trailing off.

"The ladder incident last year… hey, there won't be any weapons thrown at you. No matter how angry Seth gets, I won't let him hurt you." Finn said, his left hand resting on Amanda's right shoulder.

"It's not me I'm worried about him hurting… he's been angrier since returning in May and you being drafted to the _Raw_ roster in July and-" Amanda responded, starting to ramble.

But Finn's left hand rested on the side of her face now and she tilted her head to look up at him… leaning in, Finn pressed his lips against Amanda's as he ran his hand up the back of her head now and his fingers ran through her hair.

Both of their pulses started to race as Finn pulled Amanda on top of him, his hands resting on her hips and about to pull her red cami off… but a fist banging against the wall cut them off.

"I appreciate the need to get hot and bothered but I have a championship to defend at the pay per view!" Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin yelled.

"Yeah! Whoever it is, either wait or go use the fucking elevator!" Maryse shouted.

Amanda covered her mouth with her right hand to muffle a snicker as she settled back into Finn's arms, lowering it and entwining it with Finn's left one before they kissed again… it was a much gentler one this time as both were feeling exhaustion set back in.

They closed their eyes afterwards, settling into sleep… and feeling much better.


	2. Changes In Life

Amanda opened her sleepy eyes, seeing Finn.

"Morning…" Finn whispered, Amanda smiling before they kissed again.

"Sorry about last night… you think they left?" Amanda responded.

"I don't hear anything in their room." Finn answered before pulling Amanda on top of him and the two kissing again… but once again, they were interrupted.

"What the hell does it matter about who was ready to fuck their roommate?" Nikki asked sarcastically.

"No sleep, no nice me!" Maryse responded.

"Why didn't that shrieking harpy stay gone five years ago?" Amanda whispered as she settled her body back next to Finn's.

"Was she really that bad?" Finn asked.

"Not at first… Maryse and I were like sisters. But she was eliminated from the Divas Search around the same time I was brought up to _Raw_. So eventually, that sister like bond turned to resentment… and then to problems backstage. It was after she left that we were getting to tolerate each other at least… but then she started this whole bitchfight with Nikki, Brie and strangely enough, Renee, claiming that they stole the time she could've had with Mike. So I ended up confronting her about it, remember when they crashed _NXT TakeOver Dallas_?" Amanda replied.

 _ **Five months ago…**_

" _Hey, what in the hell are you-" Maryse screamed as Amanda dragged her into the hallway and closed the door._

" _Last I checked, you and Mike were scheduled for Wrestlemania 32. You don't have any right crashing NXT and trying to trash me again, bitch. Drop the damn drama about how we other divas stole time from you and Mike and honestly? Leave Finn out of it, he has nothing to do with what happened all those years ago!" Amanda responded, Maryse taken aback… and smirking in a smug manner once the initial shock wore off._

" _You got him into your bed…" Maryse said._

" _What Finn and I are to each other is none of your business. And this whole jealousy about the 'lack of time', are you back here because your heart's in it or are you here for the money and the Total Divas role?" Amanda responded, both unaware of Aestrid nearby and the last part infuriating Maryse._

" _Some kind of problem here?" Aestrid asked after walking over, Maryse glaring at her._

" _Stay outta this!" Maryse snapped._

" _Hey, fake blonde bitch, watch your damn attitude before you have to have hair extensions, implants and everything else fake about you replaced!" Aestrid responded threateningly, turning to Amanda. "Mandy, they're ready to start your paint." She said, Amanda leaving._

" _If you think you know the real her-" Maryse began to say, Aestrid slapping her._

" _Then I should see the real you?! I don't think we ever did before this!" Aestrid responded._

" _At least I wasn't quiet about my relationship with my husband, what have those two got to hide?!" Maryse yelled._

" _Maybe that they're still figuring out what they are to each other! Mandy's had some bad relationships, she's not gonna jump into a new one without figuring everything out first!" Aestrid said._

 _At the same time, Finn turned after getting the paint put on him and saw how tense Amanda was judging from how she was stood while the wings were painted on her._

" _Too much tension this close to Wrestlemania, lass?" Finn asked._

" _Hoping things cool down a bit. We nearly got into a lot of trouble after how we were after the tapings earlier in the week…" Amanda responded, Finn knowing that she meant the drugging that led to the brawl in the hotel bar, threesome between Alexa, Seth and Becky and more fighting afterwards. "How in the hell did we escape that madness anyway?" She asked._

" _Pure luck…" Finn answered, noticing that Amanda was beginning to relax."And don't worry, love… everything's gonna be alright." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders once the white, pale blue and silver wings were on her…_

 **Present time…**

"Rough night?" Aestrid heard, looked and saw Roman.

"Something like that… insanity here there and everywhere." Aestrid answered.

"Usually is… four in the morning, we get woken up by screaming. Someone should really put a muzzle on Mike and Maryse." Roman said as he sat down, Aestrid snickering.

But then both jumped when they heard cursing, turned and saw Seth.

"Yeah, I had a feeling he'd be pissed about the script change. Hunter changed it last night to where Seth can't powerbomb Finn into the barricade, trying to reduce chances of injury." Roman said.

"He's looking out for you all, your safety. Can't be faulted for that, especially after how Mandy broke her left wrist after Wrestlemania." Aestrid replied.

At the Barclays Center later, Finn and Aestrid stopped when they overheard the arguing.

"How the hell is that fair to do to me, taking one of my wrestling moves out of the match?!" Seth yelled.

"Hunter's decisions are final and you know that! Just because you hate Finn, it wouldn't give you any right to purposely injure him! Now for the last time, are you gonna act professionally out there? Cause if you're balking at the idea of losing cleanly, don't let the door hit your ass on the way out!" Amanda responded angrily, Seth turning rageful and grabbing Amanda before she could go get the paint applied to her and punching her across the face before shaking her.

Finn grabbed a nearby chair and ran in with it, Seth screaming as it hit him when Finn hit him with it it and forced him to let go of Amanda.

"I don't care how angry you are about the last minute changes, you don't go putting your hands on Mandy!" Finn said threateningly, standing in front of Amanda in a protective manner and aiming the chair at Seth as Aestrid handed a gel pack to Amanda.

Amanda nodded and pressed it against her bruising left eye, Aestrid dragging Seth out by his ear.

"Have you absolutely lost your damn mind? You have no right putting your hands on Mandy and clearly no limits!" Aestrid shouted, forcing Seth to sit down. "That girl in there has been your best friend since she was 19 and she has a past history of abuse from someone she trusted, do you have anything to say for yourself?!" She asked, Seth looking at her with a neutral look in his eyes.

"If I can't injure the thief who stole my friend, why not knock some sense into the bitch who took her place?" Seth answered, Aestrid turning angry… but then she and Seth saw Hunter.

"Yeah, that does it… you're out of the match, Rollins. Sami Zayn is taking your place." Hunter said, Seth losing it.

"I worked my ass off to-" Seth started to yell, Hunter grabbing him by the neck of his _Redesign, Rebuild, Reclaim_ shirt and hazel eyes narrowed in fury.

"Mandy, come on out here." Hunter said, Amanda reluctantly opening the door and Hunter seeing the black eye she had. "Look at her… look at how she is, you really want to put her through any more hell?" He responded.

Aestrid and Finn guided Amanda back into the room, Amanda taking the smeared makeup off of her left eye and putting the gel pack back on it.

"I feel like I'm looking at myself from nine years ago." Amanda said after a few tense minutes, Finn getting her to lower the gel pack.

"I really was hoping Seth wasn't anything like Randy was back then…" Finn responded before the two kissed.

With the eye covered up with concealer and cat eye makeup, Amanda decided not to use the contacts tonight but she did put some silverish blue temporary hair dye in her hair to match her white and blue outfit as well as the white, blue and grey wings on her.


	3. Damage Control

_**Finn Balor vs Sami Zayn, WWE Universal Championship match…**_

The match progressed evenly but Corey, losing his train of thought of commentary, couldn't help but notice something was off and turned to Roman, who was a guest on commentary during the match.

"Roman?" Corey whispered after pulling his headset off, Roman pulling his headset off as well. "Mandy's left eye is swollen, look closely." He said quietly, Roman doing so and seeing what Corey saw.

"She hasn't taken a hit in this at all… who the hell thought that was a clever idea?!" Roman responded.

"Let's ask her when we get to the back." Corey answered, the bell ringing and Finn being handed the championship.

He immediately hugged Amanda and spun her around, kissing her… but when they reached the backstage area, Roman and Corey were right there.

"Damn, you two are quiet." Amanda said.

"What happened, why wasn't Seth out there?" Corey asked.

"Hunter took him out of the match because Seth punched Mandy." Finn responded, Roman letting out a low growl and storming off.

"Roman!" Amanda said, running after him but he turned around and rested his hands on her shoulders. "You can't do this, you just got off a suspension…" She responded, Roman lightly stroking her hair.

"This can't keep going on." Roman said, kissing Amanda on her forehead before leaving and Amanda heading back to Finn and Corey before Aestrid reached them.

"Stay here…" Amanda said before heading to Randy's locker room… the door closed as she reached it and Randy turned to see her… before backing away, eyes wide with shock.

"Fuck!" Randy muttered, his hands cupping Amanda's face.

"My thoughts exactly and now Roman's on a warpath to Rollins… look, I can't head back out there with you for your match against Brock, the fans are already catching on." Amanda said.

"Yes, I understand. Go get cleaned off and go have fun with Finn." Randy responded, the two hugging before he headed out there.

At the same time, Roman lifted his right leg and slammed his foot into the locker room door, Seth jumping back.

"You really have a lot of nerve!" Roman said after slamming the door and punching Seth. "You got a problem with the script changes, tell it to Hunter! Nothing gives you the right to put your hands on any woman, especially Mandy!" He shouted, Seth standing up and resetting his broken nose.

"And here you are, automatically defending her instead of seeing that the Mandy we all knew isn't there anymore!" Seth yelled as the door slammed open again and Seth screamed out as John grabbed him and pinned him against the wall.

"You even so much as _look_ at my sister the wrong way, I'm gonna break your fucking spine!" John growled before slamming Seth's head into the wall.

John and Roman left and found Amanda, Finn and Aestrid, Amanda and Finn in their normal clothes after getting cleaned off.

They knew the tension too well… and it was far from the first time.

 _ **10/14/15…**_

 _He didn't even blink, couldn't… she was on the floor and the left side of her face was bleeding._

 _Finn jumped down and was immediately at Amanda's side, picking her up to her feet… before he saw Murphy and immediately lunged at him, knocking him down and beating him senseless._

 _He only stopped when Murphy screamed and gripped his now dislocated right shoulder, Finn taking Amanda away from there as Alexa yelled at both of them._

 _In the back, Alexa found Amanda._

" _That was uncalled for, you need to get your demon under control!" Alexa growled._

" _Did you not see what led to it? How can I be faulted for overprotective friends, it was your boyfriend who kicked me in the face!" Amanda yelled at a seething Alexa, who was upset about Finn dislocating Murphy's right arm after a kick to Amanda's face and left eye. "You noticed that Finn can be overprotective, why didn't you shout at Murphy to stop what he was doing?"_

" _Why would I? Yes, I have noticed and I knew he'd flip." Alexa said._

" _So why is it any of your concern? Mine and Finn's closeness doesn't affect you one little bit." Amanda said, turning to leave but Alexa stopped her._

" _And yet it caused him to flip out, didn't it?! If you two weren't 'close', personal things wouldn't have made him put Murphy on a fucking stretcher!" Alexa shouted._

" _Ain't my fault you picked a man with a raging temper… now unless you want to lose that hand, shove off." Amanda said._

 _Alexa backed up and Amanda left, walking into her and Finn's locker room… it was easy to see he was still angry so she was careful when she rested her right hand on his left shoulder and he reached his right arm over and squeezed her hand._

" _It's okay, Finn…" Amanda whispered as he turned around, pulling her to him after wrapping his arm around her back and lightly kissing her on her head… but he could tell from her shaking body that Alexa and Murphy had set the part in the match up and didn't tell anyone._

 _A knock at the door startled them before the door opened, Enzo's eyes widening in shock when he saw the black eye that Amanda had._

" _I take it Lexa's on a warpath?" Enzo asked after closing the door._

" _They set this whole thing up… she thinks Mandy and I are too close." Finn explained, Enzo turning angry._

" _That little bitch needs to back off…" Enzo mutters but they could see it._

" _You think she has a point to what she said, Zo?" Amanda asked._

" _She's not the only one who's noticed." Enzo said._

" _Well she can keep her mouth shut or I'll damn well shut it for her." Amanda responded, both knowing she was serious…_

 **Present time,** _ **Brooklyn A Hotel**_ **…**

Settled into the bed after changing into a Balor Club shirt and cleaning her makeup off, Amanda was relaxed as Finn had put a gel pack to her eye.

"Seth needs to control himself…" Finn said as he lightly stroked Amanda's still damp hair.

And she didn't blame him one bit for feeling like that.

The next morning, they had gotten ready for the day and headed downstairs into the lobby… Amanda noticed the press and screaming fans.

But mixed in with those fans were fangirls holding signs that read _'He's my man!'_ and _'He's my future hubby, give him back!'._

"Fangirl madness…" Amanda said quietly as Finn held her left hand in his right one before they headed outside.

"He's mine and my future hubby!" One of the teens yelled.

"No, he's mine!" Another one shouted.

"He's mine and we're gonna have kids together!" The first one hissed, shoving the second one.

Finn got Amanda to the rental car once the fighting had the other's distracted and the two left, Amanda looking back.

"Are they chasing us, lass?" Finn asked.

"No but they're biting the security and press." Amanda answered, her and Finn trying not to laugh.

The parking lot of the Barclays Center was quiet… when they grabbed their things and walked into the arena, the usual chatter between co-workers was ceasing too as they noticed the new WWE Universal Champion and his girlfriend.

Settled into their locker room, Amanda finally took the sunglasses off and glanced in the mirror, seeing that the makeup still hid the injury from the world.

"I noticed _SmackDown_ wrestlers here, you think they're here because of the rumored Superstar Shakeup next year?" Amanda asked.

"Possibly but it was just a month ago that the draft took place." Finn responded as he wrapped his arms around Amanda, the two kissing as her tiny hands rested on his shoulders.

She always had that feeling that something was amiss when _SmackDown_ showed up to _Raw_.


	4. Is He Back?

Amanda zipped up her _Balor Club_ hoodie over her black leather shorts and white cropped lace bustier, making sure her ring boots were tied and readjusted her knee pads before strapping the black kick pads onto her ring boots… she had been using them throughout her career to prevent further breaks to her ankles and legs after a bad fall down a flight of stairs resulted in her left leg being broken.

She absentmindedly reached down after standing up to readjust the one on her left leg again, only to stop when Finn wrapped his arms around her shoulders after turning the radio on.

 _ **I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin' that won't subside**_

"You're not playing fair…" Amanda said quietly.

"You're worrying too much…" Finn said as Amanda turned around and they began to slow dance.

 _ **I look at you and I fantasize  
You're mine and tonight**_

 _ **Now I've got you in my sights**_  
 _ **With these hungry eyes**_

 _ **One look at you and I can't disguise**_  
 _ **I've got hungry eyes**_

 _ **I feel the magic between you and I**_

 _ **I want to hold you so hear me out**_  
 _ **I want to show you what love's all about**_

 _ **Darling tonight**_  
 _ **Now I've got you in my sights**_

 _ **With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise**_

 _ **I've got hungry eyes**_  
 _ **I feel the magic between you and I**_

 _ **With these hungry eyes**_  
 _ **Now I've got you in my sights**_  
 _ **With these hungry eyes**_

 _ **Now did I take you by surprise**_  
 _ **I need you to see**_  
 _ **This love was meant to be**_

 _ **I've got hungry eyes**_  
 _ **One look at you and I can't disguise**_  
 _ **I've got hungry eyes**_  
 _ **I feel the magic between you and I**_

"It just… rattled me a bit." Amanda responded as her hands now rested on Finn's hips and she stood up on her tiptoes, the two kissing… Finn's left hand slid down Amanda's back, Amanda letting out a slight squeal when she felt her ass being squeezed.

But both were unaware of Dean in the doorway… until he crept in, slammed the door and the two jumped, Amanda turning the radio off and turning to face Dean.

"You two really should lock this door." Dean said.

"Forgot to… what's with SmackDown being here tonight?" Finn responded.

"Possible trade offs… and Roman wasn't kidding." Dean answered, lightly cupping Amanda's jaw in his right hand and looking closer… it was less swollen but Dean could see that Amanda's left eye was clearly injured.

The two followed Dean, stopping outside the office… and Aestrid walking over as well.

"Why should one of our tenures on SmackDown be interrupted because of Rollins trying to put that bitch back in her place?!" Alexa screeched, Finn resting his right hand on Amanda's lower back to calm her.

"First off, don't ever call my sister a bitch, you're a bitch. Second, no man has any right to beat a woman. And I might be shooting myself in the foot by asking this but what is your problem with my sister or is your sense of entitlement getting in the way? Mandy scratched and clawed her way to the top and grabbed every opportunity by its throat." John responded, Alexa narrowing her eyes at him.

"Opportunities which she seems to be stealing from me! And then when I go to grab them back, she goes and cowers behind her big and strong Irishman!" Alexa answered angrily.

"Alright, I was hoping it wouldn't result in this but looks like its roster warfare again! Open that door!" Stephanie said, Amanda doing so and her and the others walking in. "Now what was the one match you haven't competed in for a while?" She asked.

"Steel cage." Amanda responded.

"So tonight, it'll be a steel cage match. Opportunity knocks, Alexa." Shane said, Alexa storming out.

"Does anyone else have anything to say about a possible trade?" Stephanie asked, AJ Styles standing up. "Yes, AJ? What's on your mind?" She asked.

"Well while I wouldn't mind being back on Raw, I think what Seth needs tonight is to learn some respect." AJ answered, Seth overhearing that from the hallway and turning angry before he walked in.

"Would you like to spit that again to my fucking face?!" Seth growled.

"Yep, you have no right going and punching Mandy! I watched that girl grow up, damn it! What, did you feel some sense of betrayal?" AJ shouted.

"Why not just admit it? I mean you already punched me, you had no problem doing that." Amanda said after Seth looked at her and saw her left hand in Finn's right one.

"Why in the hell can't you see that she's not who she was a few years ago, that she's happier?" Finn asked.

"Alright, enough! AJ, you've got your match, now everyone out." Shane said, everyone leaving.

 _ **WWE Raw, Amanda Cena vs Alexa Bliss…**_

 _People Are People_ by Depeche Mode playing and both heading out there with the fans cheering loudly.

"Introducing first from Orlando, Florida, being accompanied to the ring by Finn Balor… Amanda Cena!" Jojo announced as Amanda unzipped her Balor Club hoodie after climbing up onto the second turnbuckle and revealed her white lace cropped bustier and black leather shorts… removing the hoodie also revealed a Balor Club armband on her left arm after she climbed down.

 _Spiteful_ by CFO$ began to play and Alexa, in a black and pink outfit, walked out there, the audience split between booing and wolf whistling at her and her rolling her eyes.

"And her opponent from Columbus, Ohio, Alexa Bliss!" Jojo announced before Alexa got into the ring.

Jojo got out after the music stopped, Alexa rolling her eyes as Finn and Amanda hugged and kissed and Finn ran his fingers through Amanda's hair for a few seconds after they let go.

The bell rang after Finn got out and the cage was lowered… moves were traded back and forth and things were going smoothly… until it went out the window when Alexa targeted Amanda's left eye by slamming her thumb into it.

"You really are a stupid little bitch!" Amanda yelled, stomping on Alexa's foot and then backhanding her.

"Oh, damn!" Corey exclaimed as Amanda and Alexa's match boiled down to a fistfight instead.

Alexa was going for the Twisted Bliss but was dragged off the top rope and gripped onto Amanda's hair… both divas were trying to break each others grip.

But when they went flying at the cage wall, the cage wall collapsed and they spilled out onto the floor… the ref called a draw as Amanda and Alexa's fight spilled through the barricade, collapsing it until Finn and Corey pulled Amanda and Alexa apart.

Dragged into the backstage area, Alexa was in the Divas locker room while Amanda was in the trainer's office.

"The last time a steel cage wall collapsed was during Kane's match against Rob Van Dam 13 years ago…" Amanda muttered as an ice pack was taped to her upper back, Finn lightly running the fingers on his right hand through her hair and massaging the back of her head.

"I think someone might've sabotaged the damn thing… wouldn't put it past anyone who's been acting crazy." Finn responded before they kissed.

At the same time after putting gloves on, Hunter and Shane had dragged the cage wall backstage and leaned it against the wall itself.

"You hoping whoever it was left prints behind?" Shane asked.

"Might not have, I'm hoping they left something behind though…" Hunter responded before he saw what was trapped in the cage bolt and grabbed them. "Son of a…" He said.

In his hands was part of a _Best In The World_ shirt with the infamous logo.


End file.
